emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8180/8181 (19th June 2018)
Plot A Journalist approaches Chas looking for information about Amelia. When he doesn't get anywhere, he badgers Daz, who also doesn't disclose anything. At Dale Head, Kerry receives a crank call accusing the Spencers of keeping Amelia hostage. It's clear Dan believes Daz is somehow implicated in Amelia's disappearance. Belle finds Lachlan staring at the sign Gerry made for Whingles Ale. She insists they should make the business a success for Gerry. When Doug pops into the café, he mentions to Brenda that Bob is desperate to come to some sort of arrangement regarding the twins. Brenda agrees to talk to her estranged husband. Diane drags Doug away as the builders have arrived at the B&B. Marlon can see there's something troubling Paddy and Chas and asks Paddy if it's to do with the baby. Paddy can't say. Faith can also see there is something not right and is determined to get to the bottom of it. To get Faith to back off, Marlon tells her Chas and Paddy are fed up of her. Kerry suggests they talk to the journalists camped outside and make another appeal for Amelia but Daz doesn't think it's a good idea as the police have procedures. At that moment, DC Smee appears to escort Daz down to the station for further questioning. Bernice wonders why the police keep picking on Daz. Paddy finds Chas sitting on the swings at the playground where Chas informs him she cannot abort Margarita. At the police station, Daz asks DS Benton and DC Smee why they've dragged him back in again. DS Benton asks Daz if he was entirely honest at the press conference as his body language indicates he was hiding something. DS Benton questions who the person in the CCTV footage is and asks Daz if he's paying them to hide Amelia. Daz calls the theory absurd, insisting if he know who the person is, Amelia would be home by now. Daz continues to deny he's "Helmand2009" but the police have dug up dirt on his time based in Helmand Province and comment 2009 was a memorable year for him. Chas explains to Paddy if they terminate the pregnancy now, it'll be like their baby never existed. Baby Margarita begins kicking again so Chas places Paddy's hand on her bump. Chas is adamant keeping Margarita is the right thing to do. Dan believes Daz abducted Amelia. Bernice labels the idea unthinkable and questions why Daz would do anything to hurt Amelia. Doug has been clearing some paths of the new village woodland walk as part of his community service. He comments he would've happily done that without a court order. Laurel and Bob request Doug mediates Bob and Brenda's meeting about the twins but he makes excuses not to. Debbie and Jack visit Sarah in hospital. Sarah is still not talking to her mother and attempts to get Moira to act as a go between. Debbie tells Sarah they can't sort this if they're not speaking. When Daz returns to Dale Head, Dan demands to know what the police wanted. Daz orders Dan to get off his back then rushes upstairs to be sick. Dan takes this as confirmation of his brother's guilt. Faith approaches Lachlan to asks if she's annoying. When Doug nips into the café again, Brenda tells him last night was a mistake and Doug agrees to forget about it, putting it down to a moment of madness. Dan is now convinced of Daz's guilt, stating the police don't accuse people without reason. Daz refuses to listen to his brother's accusations and storms off. Dan quips the sooner Daz is locked up the better. Sarah's cardiologist Mr Jefford informs Debbie and Sarah that Sarah is stable enough to be discharged tomorrow. Sarah is delighted by the development although Debbie is left concerned. Chas and Paddy meet with Dr Hamley and inform her they intend to carry on with the pregnancy. Chas inquires if she'll be able to give birth naturally and also asks if the baby will be in pain when she's born. Dr Hamley explains the baby will struggle to breathe but hospital staff will do everything they can to make her comfortable. The eager journalist approaches Daz again and he loses it. He grabs the journalist by the lapels then speeds off in Bernice's car. Dr Hamley will refer Chas and Paddy to a children's hospice where they'll get help with memory making and counselling. Chas states however long the baby survives, every second will be precious. Kerry informs Dan that Daz has sped off to Hotten in Bernice's car. Dan declares this ends now and grabs his keys. Mr Jefford assures a distressed Debbie that Sarah's fanconi anemia won't affect her chances of getting a transplant. Although he cannot give any certainties, he tells Debbie that as long as Sarah doesn't overexert herself and is kept away from anyone with colds or flu, there's no reason she can't live her life whilst waiting for a transplant. Priya meets with an investor Freddy regarding Whingles Ale. It goes well but Freddy isn't a fan of the name "Whingles". Belle and Lachlan arrive at the tail end of the meeting. Brenda calls around to Mulberry Cottage to discuss contact with the twins. Bob agrees Brenda can pick up Cathy and Heath from school today. Lachlan believes Priya is trying to take over Whingles. Priya protests she's just trying to launch the business and expects to be paid handsomely if the deal with Freddy goes through. Lachlan doesn't want investors muscling in but Belle tries to make him see it's a great opportunity. Daz hands out leaflets in Hotten when Dan grabs his brother and demands to know what he's done with Amelia. Daz protests he doesn't know here Amelia is, explaining the police wanted to talk to him about his time in the army, revealing he killed somebody during a live fire training exercise. Dan cannot understand what any of this has to do with Amelia's abduction so Daz explains about the chatroom username. Dan orders Daz to stay away and warns his brother he'll kill him with his bare hands if he has anything to do with Amelia's abduction. The journalist won't be pressing charges against Daz but comments it makes you wonder why Daz was so against him asking questions. Kerry believes the journalist has a point. With Chas' permission, Paddy fills Marlon in on the situation with the baby. Doug has bought Diane an expensive ring as a birthday present but Diane questions how he could afford it. Marlon is devastated for Chas and Paddy. Diane is annoyed with Doug spending so much money when they're skint. She tells him she just wants him to stop being a constant disappointment, quipping Jack is twice the man he'll ever be. Upon returning to Dale Head, Dan fills Kerry and Bernice in on Daz killing someone in the army. They are gobsmacked. Dan is still certain Daz played a role in Amelia's disappearance. Meanwhile, a girl Dan handed a missing leaflet to returns to her flat. Amelia is staying with her... Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Journalist - Danny Burns *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury *Consultant - Eva Fontaine *Freddy - Jamie Bacon *Beth - Annabelle Kaye Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *The Grange - Back garden/allotment *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, Sarah's room and Dr Hamely's room *Church Lane carpark *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Unknown streets in Hotten *Beth's flat Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *There was no episodes broadcast on Monday 18th June, or Wednesday 20th June due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes